


Close to You

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hance - Freeform, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Prompt Fill, SHEITH - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, pallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Three hugs from inside the Castle of Lions.[Prompt 19: With no space left between us]





	Close to You

He is so cold. He shivers, his skin covered in goosebumps and shining with sweat. Keith burrows further under the blankets, wishing he could stop shivering, wishing this fever would go away. He wants to cuddle with Shiro, but he doesn’t want to wake his boyfriend.

But it turns out he doesn’t have to. Because Shiro stirs in his sleep and rolls over and whispers, “Keith? You okay?”

Keith sighs shakily. “Not really. I’m worse.”

He’s had this fever all day, and it just seems to be getting worse.

Shiro reaches out and brushes Keith’s sweaty hair off of his forehead. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

He shrugs. To be honest, nothing will make him feel better until he recovers. “Maybe… a hug?”

Even in the near darkness of their bedroom, he sees Shiro smile. “I can do that.”

And Shiro shuffles closer and wraps his arms around Keith, pulling him close. Keith cuddles his boyfriend, his face pressed against Shiro’s shoulder, their feet intertwined, so close he can hear Shiro’s heartbeat.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. And he normally doesn’t go for this sort of sappy stuff, but he feels sick so… whatever. “Love you, man.”

Shiro kisses his hair. “No problem. And I love you too.”

\---

He hasn’t seen Hunk all evening. And he misses him. Not that he’d admit it with Keith around, but he does. Lance totally misses Hunk. He knows it has only been a few hours, but he and Hunk are usually inoperable, so a few hours feels like forever for Lance.

This happens a lot. Whenever the team get invited to some big dinner as thanks for saving their planet from the Galra, everyone gets dragged along, wearing clothes deemed appropriate for this planet’s culture, and has to spend a very long time eating weird food and talking to diplomats about things that totally bore Lance. And, just like this time, Hunk will compliment the food and end up talking to the chef, and then the chef lets him into the kitchen and Lance doesn’t see him again for hours.

But finally finally finally, he sees Hunk again and everyone gets to leave and go back to the Castle. And Lance grabs Hunk’s hand and they hurry to their bedroom to get out of these uncomfortable uniforms. And as they are getting dressed back into their usual clothes, Lance pulls Hunk into a tight hug.

“I missed you, dude,” he says, wrapping his arms around Hunk and pulling his boyfriend close.

Hunk chuckles. “I noticed.”

“I love you,” Lance mumbles, blushing as he presses his forehead against Hunk’s neck.

“Soppy,” Hunk says. But then he says, “I love you too.”

\---

Pidge awakes a few minutes before their alarm is due to sound. She yawns and rubs her eyes, so tired after yesterday’s mission but also eager to get up and spend the day training with the team. It is still dark in the room she shares with Allura (this room is bigger than everyone else’s bedrooms, because it belongs to Allura, a princess; although, it’s technically Pidge’s room now too, because they have been dating for a year or so now), but when she rolls over, she can still see her girlfriend.

Allura looks so beautiful when she is asleep. Well, she’s beautiful all the time, obviously, but she looks so relaxed and peaceful when asleep. And she really wants to give her a hug, but she doesn’t want to wake her up. So Pidge just props herself up on one elbow and watches Allura sleep.

When the alarm goes off, Pidge switches it off, and watches Allura slowly wake up. Her eyes open and focus on Pidge, and she smiles.

“Good morning.”

Pidge grins. “Morning. Want a cuddle?”

“Don’t we have to get up soon?”

“Yeah, but we can have a hug.”

“Fair point.”

And so Pidge wraps her arms around Allura and hugs her tightly. Allura smiles and runs her fingers through Pidge’s short, messy hair.

“Love you, ‘Lura,” Pidge mumbles, kissing Allura’s cheek.

And although she looks puzzled as to why Pidge just randomly said that, Allura whispers, “I love you too. Now, we need to get up.”

“Fair enough,” Pidge says, and she gives Allura a quick kiss.


End file.
